


Necessary Precautions

by Bratkartoffel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it‘s good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratkartoffel/pseuds/Bratkartoffel
Summary: Deidara loved working together with Sasori, his antidotes? Not so much.





	Necessary Precautions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagurasbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> English is not my native language and i don‘t have a beta reader.  
> For my lovely friends kagura and eternal_sky!

Deidara loved working with Sasori. Even though they didn‘t share the same view when it came to art, he respected the older man more than anyone else he had ever met in his life. He was a true artist after all, just like himself! The only one who could maybe one day come to understand him, unlike those cretins back in Iwa. That‘s why he deserved the titel danna and it was also the reason why Deidara craved for his approval so much. Not that he got said approval very often, but good things rarely came for free, right?

Though there was one thing he hated about working with the red head: the antidotes. Sasori, honoring his name and craft, never stopped refining the poison he used in battle, which was fine! What creative head didn‘t aim for perfection? Though everytime he would come up with a new formula, Deidara would have to be immunized as a „necessary precaution“ and that was the part he hated. It wasn’t like he didn‘t appreciate the advantage or the ability to be closer to the puppeteer than anyone else, but the taste! The first time he took one of Sasori‘s mixtures he almost vomited on him. To be fair, danna had warned him about the bad taste, but nothing could have prepared him for how bad it was! Not to mention the cramps. And since then, roughtly every two weeks Deidara had to take a new shot. Which of course wasn‘t something he looked forward to. 

So when Sasori approached him with a new cup of antidote, not even one week after his last shot, the blond wasn‘t exactly overflowing with joy. In fact he didn‘t even take the cup from him. „But Danna, the last one isn‘t even a week old, hm.“ Alone the sight of the fluid was enough to make him feel queezy.   
-  
A deep sigh escaped the puppeteer. „Stop whining and just take it, brat.“ Deidara should be greateful he even went to the trouble of producing an antidote for him. After all he wouldn‘t need one, his body wouldn‘t succumb to his own creation. Another advantage of getting rid of his mortal shell. If Sasori trusted his partner more to not get himself poisoned by one of his traps, he wouldn‘t even went to such lengths. He never immunized Orochimaru after all, there never was a need for that. But the bomber was known for being rather impulsive and rarely followed his plans. So antidote it was, since he didn‘t want to explain Pain why his new partner died from his poison. Though sometimes, when Deidara acted like a stubborn little child, the thought was quite tempting.

With another pointed look he pressed the cup into the blond’s hand and sat down beside him. „And remember, all of it.“  
-  
Deidara gulped and took another look at the cup. Welp, at least it didn‘t smell as bad as the last one right? Maybe this wouldn‘t be too bad? His stomach grumbled. Who am I joking, it will be bad, hm. „Couldn‘t you at least work on the taste? Banana would be nice, hm.“ Apparently his danna didn‘t like the joke, judging from his expression and the raised eyebrow. „I guess that‘s a no,hm...“ As he was about to empty the cup, a thought hit Deidara. If he had to bring sacrifices in this relationship, why shouldn‘t Sasori, too? „Let‘s make a deal danna, hm?“  
-  
A deal? Didn‘t the brat realize that this was already a deal?! A deal which included not killing him?! Sasori didn‘t like the grin that made it‘s way on his partner‘s face. Not. one. bit. He was planing something and he was pretty sure he wasn‘t going to like it. „You know I don‘t have to do this, right? I don‘t care if you die.“   
-  
His answer only made Deidara‘s grin grow wider. He had him exactly where he wanted. His danna wasn‘t known for being a patient man after all. He would take the fasted option, which was exactly what he wanted. Oh, this is going to be great, hm. Now in a surprisingly good mood Deidara leaned in closer to his partner, his nausea already forgotten „I will drink this, but before I do you have to kiss me danna, hm!“  
-  
„Well, then have fun dying.“ - „Danna!“ Kiss him? That took Sasori by surprise. Deidara wanted to kiss him? He knew that the younger man looked up and held some kind affection for him, but he didn’t expect that. Sasori took another look at him. It seemed his partner was serious about his request. Sighing again he rubbed his temples. Why did the blond always had to test his patience? Also what did he get out of this? Deidara knew he couldn‘t feel, that his „heart“ was pretty much as cold and dead as his puppet body. He also knew that he was significantly older than him, besides his young appearance. I could force him to drink it, but this would probably take much longer than a simple kiss. And a lot more effort. Considering his options, it would be easier to just give him what he wanted and be done with it. „Fine, but only one kiss.“  
-  
Before Deidara could even answer or process what the other had said he felt Sasori‘s lips on his own. It wasn‘t a long kiss, only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was more than enough to make Deidara beam with joy. Warmth spread through his body, the smile on his face almost hurt and he was so happy, he literally had to stop himself from leaning in to kiss the red head again. Without hesitation he emptied the cup in one long sip. Of course the antidote tasted like shit, it was even worse then the last one. The cramps held on for two and a half hours, but if that was the price he had to pay he would gladly endure it! He wouldn’t even complain about it, since nothing could kill the giddy feeling he held onto for the rest of the day.  
-  
As Sasori watched Deidara sleep by their small camp fire that night, he wasn‘t so sure if his heart really was es dead as he had thought before.


End file.
